Zone
Zone (ゾーン Zone) is one of the Devil May Cry protagonist that makes a living out of Hunting Demons. He is currently traveling around the world, surviving and hunting. History Zone used to live in a small village with his parents and his brother called Garl, where they thought there was peace. Until One afternoon demons wiped the village out of the maps destroying and killing everything. But Zone and Garl fled afar in order to live. Due to the shock Zone forgot who his parents were and what they looked like. As the brothers ran away from a village they encountered a group of Rouge Demon, The brothers tried to run away but the Demons caught up, until a passing-by man slayed the demons instantly. Garl begged the Man to teach them Demon slaying, as the man took pity on them, So he accepted them as his disciplines. Years past as Zone and Garl grew stronger, The Master thought they were strong enough to protect themselves so he gave gave Zone the Sky of Beginning sword and Garl the End of Earth sword as a graduation gift. Zone and Garl traveled around the world inorder to protect the villagers. Until one night when Garl got killed by an Unknown demon. As Zone heard bout the news he went depressed, due to that Zone temporarily lost his ability to speak, that's when he decided to put on the armor and combine the styles that Zone and Garl knows to become stronger and slay the demons to protect the ones his know. Physical Appearance Zone is a tall man, though no one has yet to see his real face or any part of his skin. Zone wears a gray and silver full body metal armor with a helmet with curved horns that resembles a sheep horns, and a black cape. Zone usually hides pen and notebook and his swords inside his cape. Personality and Relationships Zone is a quiet and a mysterious Demon slayer that hardly talks nor make a sound. Since Zone hardly talks he uses some actions to tell people what he's trying to say or he writes it down in his Notebook. It is shown Zone is a fair, honest guy that gives people second chances. Zone is very clumsy and friendly to the people and animals when not in battle but when in battle, his breathing changes and so does his aura. Story Meeting Jerome When Zone was the age of 16, just abit over 6 years after the whole incident of his past. Zone met a young man called Jerome. Weapons and Abilities Zone uses Sky of Beginning and Ending of Earth swords. Those swords can combine the swords from the hilt to form a 2-bladed Glaive making his range attacks better or he can freely disconnect at the hilt to wield as two separate weapons. Despite the fact Zone is wearing an armor, Zone moves quite slow in battle and outside of battle, But his defense and attacks are far superior, His eye power is one of his best weapons, Zone's eyes is more developed then others since he lost his ability to speak. The eyes makes him can see the "Future" of the opponents' action, making his attacks will connect and as well as making his Heaven and Earth style work. Category:Character